


Argument

by WriterFromTheVoid



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, Other, Yelling, aruging, grounded, how do you do tags?, monster battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFromTheVoid/pseuds/WriterFromTheVoid
Summary: After Mao Mao and Adorabat get into a arugement it’s up to Badgerclops to help them make up.





	Argument

It had been quite a quiet day in the valley. Mao Mao and Badgerclops were at HQ while Adorabat was at skewl. Mao Mao had been shining his sword, preparing for monster battles while Badgerclops had watching TV eating a bag of potato chips. 

Usually by now it would be nap time for the kids at the school but suddenly HQ’s phone had rang. The phone only rang two times. Once when Mao Mao’s mom told him Shin Mao was coming and another where it was a phone scam(which Adorabat almost fell for).

Mao Mao and Badgerclops shared a glance with each other. If they called HQ’s phone it had to be something serious. Mao Mao had jumped up from the couch and answered the phone. 

"Hello, Mr. Mao?" It was the principal of Adorabat’s school. Mao Mao never got a call from them it must’ve been serious.

“Hello? This is Mao Mao. Sheriff Of Pure Heart Valley.” Mao Mao said into the phone.

“Yes, Mao Mao. We know who you are.” The principal said with a sharp tone. “We’re calling you today because Adorabat seems to have gotten in a fight.” The principal said. Mao Mao was silence for a second. Adorabat in a fight? That didn’t exactly sound like her. Well she did monster battles but she would never hurt another sweetypie.

“If you could, please come to the school as quickly as you can. I’ll see you there.” The principal had hung up the phone leaving the sheriff surprised. He must’ve been quiet for awhile because Badgerclops walked into the room.

“Hey Mao, You Okay?” Badgerclops asked Mao Mao. He never seen Mao Mao this quiet. He was usually very loud.

“Adorabat got in a fight.” Mao Mao said as he exited the room walking out of HQ. Badgerclops rushes after him. “What did you say?” Badgerclops asked.

“Adorabat got in a fight!” Mao Mao yelled. Badgerclops had jumped a little since he never seen a outburst like that before. It was hard to tell if Mao Mao was angry or concerned for Adorabat.

The two hoped on the Aerocycle where their helmets automatically appeared on their heads. Mao Mao had quickly drove to the school. His driving style for a bit dangerous. The two sheriffs were lucky that Aerocycle weren’t common or else they probably be in a crash.

Even when the two had walked in the building neither of them could still believe that Adorabat had gotten into a fight. They rushed to the Principal’s Office where three people were there. Adorabat, Lucky with a broken glasses, The Principal. “Adorabat!” Mao Mao yelled. “Excuse Mr. Mao Mao? Mr. Badgerclops?” The principal asked.

The two sat down in seats in front of the Principal’s desk. “I’m afraid you’re deputy has gotten into a fight with Lucky here.” She said gesturing over the two.

“Why did she fight Lucky out of all people? Why not-“ Mao Mao had glared at Badgerclops before he could say another word. 

“Well, according to the other kids, she picked a fight before Lucky was bullying her friend. Then Adorabat had punched Lucky breaking his glasses.” The principal explained to the two.

“While we don’t tolerate bullying at this school we also do not tolerate fighting. I’m afraid that Adorabat will be suspended for 2 weeks because of this.” The Principal explained.

“What?! Why?!” Adorabat asked. She was angry about this. While she hated school she didn’t want to just be bored for 2 weeks. 

“Do not raise you’re voice at me.” The principal glared at the sweetypie bat. “You are now excused while I call Lucky’s parents.” The principal said.

————————————————————

The three had arrived back at HQ. For the whole ride home no one said a word to each other. When they got home it was just as quiet. Finally, Mao Mao decided to break the silence. “Adorabat, Why did you do that?” Mao Mao asked. He was a bit angry about this. He knew Lucky was wrong to bully but Adorabat was more wrong to punch the kid.

“Lucky was bullying my friend and I just punched him so-“ Adorabat couldn’t finish her sentence before Mao Mao spoke.

“Go to you’re room.” He said. It wasn’t in Mao Mao’s usual voice. This time his voice sounded stern. Adorabat was a bit scared by it.

“What...?” Adorabat asked again. Not exactly believing what the sheriff said.

“Go to you’re room. You’re grounded.” He said to the bat. This made Adorabat get angry.

“You’re not my dad! You can’t tell me what’s to do!” Adorabat said with a loud voice. It didn’t help she already spoke in a loud tone.

“I am the sheriff! You’re one of the citizens of this town!” Mao Mao said with a just as loud voice back.

“Can’t we all just calm down and talk about this-“ Badgerclops was cut off by Adorabat.

“You’re a meanie Mao Mao!” Adorabat yelled before storming off upstairs. She was angry by this.

“I’m not a meanie! You’re the mean one for getting into a fight! No good hero does this!” Mao Mao said. Adorabat didn’t know about the next few words she was about to say.

“Yeah? Well a good hero doesn’t lose his tail.” Adorabat said. Even she herself couldn’t believe what she said. She just continued walking to her room. Mao Mao must’ve been shocked too.

“Go to you’re room!” Mao Mao yelled.

“I am in my room!” Adorabat slammed the door closed. Mao Mao had stormed out of HQ leaving Badgerclops in the living room.


End file.
